Bad Influence
by Mirriam Q Webster
Summary: Warren became Will's best friend after homecoming, but not everyone is ready to accept this. Layla, Will, and the rest of the gang set out to convince Steve that Warren really is a good guy.
1. A Plan is Formed

A/N: Hey! Just want to point out that I do not in any way, shape, or form own any of the Sky High characters, places, or associated concepts. This applies to every chapter of this fic. Hope you all enjoy this!

The thing was, Layla considered as she watched Will fume and Warren continue his game with an expression that was just a little too blank, that just because Will had decided that Warren was his best friend didn't mean that Steve had agreed to it, or even accepted it. And to say that he hadn't accepted it seemed like an understatement.

It was almost funny. The Commander had been grateful to have Warren's help in subduing Royal Pain. Will's father was pleased to learn that his son had overcome Peace's resentment and found a way to get along with the other youth peaceably. But he just wasn't sure he could deal with Baron Battle's son in his house playing with his own son.

To give Steve credit, he was trying, the redhead thought. Probably because Will had asked and Josie had threatened him, but he was trying. He just wasn't always succeeding. Most of the time Mr. Stronghold was loud, exuberant, and reminded Layla of an overgrown child who just happened to have super strength. Every now and again, however, he said something, or did something, an offhand comment, a glance out of the corner of his eye or a raised eyebrow that subtly, or not so subtly, suggested that Warren, if not quite as bad as his father, was nowhere near good enough for _his_ son.

The boys reached the end of the race and Warren put down his controller. "I think I'll head out," he said casually.

Will nodded and reached over to switch the game console off. His movements were exaggeratedly gentle because he was angry enough that if he didn't concentrate he was likely to stab the button hard enough to cause permanent damage.

"It's getting late," Layla said. "Maybe I'll walk with you for awhile."

Warren nodded as he rose smoothly to his feet and slung his leather jacket around his shoulders. The motion released a puff of odor and Layla was oddly comforted for a half second by the scent of wood smoke. Layla got to her feet, too, accepting the hand that Will offered her. She knew he was furious when he didn't pull her into his arms to try to steal a kiss. Wordlessly the trio tidied Will's room and trooped down the stairs, donning coats and hats as they went. It was November and beginning to be cold outside.

It wasn't until they were halfway down the street that Will asked, "Why didn't you want me to say anything?"

"You think I want to watch you fight with your parents?" Warren asked. "Besides, it wouldn't do any good," he continued shortly.

"So?" Will cried hotly. "He didn't have any right to say that!"

"I think you're over-reacting," Warren commented. "So what if your dad thinks I'm a bad influence? I don't care and it could make a convenient excuse." He shrugged.

"I would never use you as an excuse!" Will was aghast. "And you're not a bad influence!"

"And I don't believe that you don't care," Layla said.

"I don't care, hippie." Warren gave her a hard look; he clearly didn't want to discuss it.

"I just don't get it," Will sighed. "You helped save the school. How could that not be a good thing?"

"I don't think that's the issue," Layla answered him.

"Then what is?"

"Don't be dense, Will," Warren snarled. "He's clearly afraid that I'll be just like my father."

"That's so stupid!" Will exclaimed stamping his foot and making a crack in the pavement. "You are my friend! I know you'd never do that."

"You know it, but he doesn't."

"Maybe we should convince him," Layla suggested.

"You are never going to do that, hippie. Just don't worry about it. It doesn't matter anyway. This is my turn." Warren had shoved his hands in his pockets earlier, so he jerked his chin to gesture toward the street he would be going down. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Will nodded and Layla smiled. "Goodnight, Warren!" she called as he strode away, light from the intermittent streetlamps gleaming of his jacket.

"I do wish there was some way I could convince Dad," Will said.

"Yeah," Layla said thoughtfully as they turned the direction opposite of Warren and continued walking.

"What good is being a hero if you can't even help a friend?" Will complained.

Layla nodded in reply, studying the alternating light and dark swaths of pavement as she walked. Suddenly her head came up. "Wait, who says we can't help him?"

"Well, you heard Warren. He doesn't want to do anything. And I really don't see how we could do anything. I mean, I know I've talked to Dad and Mom has, too, and it just doesn't seem to be doing any good." Will shook his head and wrapped an arm around Layla's shoulders.

"Precisely," she grinned up at him mischievously. "We've tried being reasonable, right?"

Will frowned at her. "Right," he said drawing the word out in consternation.

"So maybe it's time we tried something different."

"Like what?"

"Like doing things that put Warren in a good light, like making your dad see that Warren isn't a bad influence."

"What do you want me to do, arm-wrestle him? 'Cause frankly I think he might win."

"No, silly." Layla rolled her eyes. "Like giving Warren the opportunity to do something good when your dad just happens to be around."

"How would we do that?" Will asked skeptically.

"I don't know right now. But we could come up with something."

"I don't know. Warren would probably fry us if he found out."

"So we'll just have to make sure Warren doesn't find out."

"I can't imagine my Dad would be too happy about it either."

"Obviously we won't tell him, either."

"Yea, but what if they do find out?"

"They they'd have to work together to take us out and it would work out anyway," she shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer to live through the experience."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that they don't find out." She smiled up at him and saw that he still looked doubtful. "Oh come on," she said. "We owe Warren! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's currently cowering before my sense of self-preservation," Will replied dryly.

Layla rolled her eyes again and gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, do you want to help Warren or not?"

"Of course!"

"Well then," she raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Are you in, or not?"

Will sighed. "I'm in. But if this backfires I'm hiding behind you!"

Layla giggled. "There's my big, strong boyfriend."

"Hey, I am strong," Will grumbled playfully as he squeezed her to him.

"I know." She stood on her toes and turned to kiss him with smiling lips.

They continued kissing until they heard someone clearing their throat. "You do have school tomorrow," Layla's mother reminded them gently. The glow of the porch light lit the indulgent smile on her face.

"All right, Mom, I'll be right there," Layla called. She turned back to Will. "I'll see you tomorrow. We can talk to the others at lunch and see if they have any ideas."

Will nodded. "Good night, Layla." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night," she replied kissing him back before turning to skip up the walk and onto the porch where her mother was still waiting. Layla turned to wave at the door and Will waved back. When the front door had closed and the porch light had gone out, Will shoved his own hands in his pockets and turned to walk home, shivering slightly in the breeze.


	2. A Good Deed

Layla and Will hurried to their usual table for lunch the next day. Layla had mentioned the situation to Ethan, Magenta, and Zach in Hero Support class but hadn't been able to get far before Mr. Boy began lecturing. Well, talking was more like it, Layla mused. Mr. Boy did _not_ lecture. Fortunately, everyone managed to get there before Warren.

"So, what's up, Layla?" Magenta asked as she slid into a seat across the table from the redhead. She leaned on her elbows and bent in close.

"We're trying to convince Mr. Stronghold that Warren's okay," Layla replied as she mirrored Magenta's pose.

"I thought we were already trying to do that," Zach said, only hearing Layla's comment as he collapsed at the lunch table.

"It wasn't working. We've decided, Will and I, that something more active needs to be done."

"Agreed," Ethan sat. "But what can we do? I mean, the Commander is pretty, well, commanding. I don't know how we could make him do anything he doesn't want to do."

Will hurried up and slammed down breathlessly, tilting the table slightly. "Warren will be here any minute," he gasped ignoring his companions' glares.

"So how are we going to do this?" Zach asked.

"Well, first of all Mr. Stronghold can't know. And neither can Warren."

"Obviously," Magenta said rolling her eyes. "What's the plan?"

"Well," Layla glanced over at Will. "We don't exactly know, yet."

"Hang on!" Zach cried. "You want us to go along with a plan that will cause us to risk life and limb and you don't even know what it is?"

"Yes," Layla said.

"Warren's coming," Will warned. The dark-haired youth had just stepped through the cafeteria doors.

"Are you in?" Layla asked the others urgently. Ethan and Magenta nodded. "Zach?" Zach didn't say anything.

"Zach," Will growled.

"Okay! But look, man, I'm not getting fried for this. Or crushed."

"Of course!" Layla assured him.

"Good," the glowing sidekick replied.

"Of course what?" Warren asked standing beside the table.

"Of course we're all going over to Will's house to do homework after school," Layla lied smoothly while the other jerked started guiltily. Warren's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're coming, too, right?" Will asked hoping to draw attention away from his girlfriend.

"No," Warren shook his head.

"Look, if this is about my dad," Will began, but Warren cut him off.

"Jeez, Stronghold, not everything is about you. As a matter of fact I have an early shift at the Paper Lantern."

"You want to come over afterward?"

"No. I do have a home, you know." Warren rolled his eyes.

"Well, will you sit down, at least?" Magenta interjected. "You're driving me nuts standing just over my shoulder like that.

Warren rolled his eyes again and tossed his bag onto the table. "So nobody's eating today?" he asked, pulling a wax-paper wrapped sandwich and his book out of his bag.

Everyone looked down at the empty table in front of them.

"Oh yeah," Zach muttered as he stood up. "Coming?" he asked the others.

Ethan shook his head and pulled a brown paper bag from his backpack. "I brought mine," he said.

Will stood up. "Yeah, hang on a sec. You want anything, Layla?"

The redhead shook her head. "I brought salad," she said.

"Maj?" Zach asked. The shape-shifter just shook her head. "We'll be back," Zach assured them as he and Will hurried to get into line.

"You aren't eating?" Warren asked Magenta when she looked down at the table again.

"No. I'm not really hungry," Magenta shrugged. Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Layla asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You know, it's very unhealthy to skip meals," Ethan commented, seemingly to his own sandwich.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Some upperclassmen took my lunch money, okay?" she huffed.

"Oh, Magenta!" Layla cried. "Are you okay?"

"Did they stuff you in a locker?" Ethan asked sympathetically.

Warren handed her a five dollar bill. "Go buy lunch," he ordered. "You can tell us about it when you get back," he glared at the sidekicks across the table.

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back," Magenta told Warren.

"Don't worry about it. I can wait."

"Seriously?"

Peace rolled his eyes and shook the bill again.

"Thanks!" Magenta said. She gave him a half smile and strode over to the dwindling lunch line, cash in hand.

Warren glared at the glass in his hand. The previous shift had been busy and somehow an entire tub of dishes had been allowed to sit for a couple of hours. Just long enough that all the food that had been on was now completely dried out and hard to get off. For the flatware it had been a simple matter of soaking and putting them in the dishwasher. This glass, however, had refused to come clean in one cycle. There was soda residue in the bottom edge, and he was going to have to scrub it out by hand.

With a sigh, Warren walked over to the sink, turned on the hot water, and squirted some industrial strength dish soap into the bottom of the offending glass. Actually, he wouldn't put it past Ricky, the dishwasher who was on break just now, to have known about the tub and left it for Warren anyway. Warren held the glass up to the light. He could still see the soda stain, so he went back to scrubbing. It was a difficult task considering that his hands were large and the glass was long and narrow. It looked like he was going to be there a while.

Absently he thought about lunch that day. Warren was used to being slighted; it was a fact of life for a villain's child. That didn't mean he enjoyed being looked over or even notorious, but it was something he had learned to make the best of over the years. Which was why he had been surprised to feel a small pang race through him earlier.

Clearly Stronghold and company had been talking about something they didn't want to include him in. Possibly they had even been talking about him. Upon further reflection Warren decided that it was more likely that they had been talking about what had happened last night. Warren sighed.

He could understand that the Commander would be leery of letting his son hang out with a villain's kid, but he sort of hoped that Will's dad wouldn't make a big deal about his son's friend. Warren really didn't enjoy being talked about, or being talked down to. After all, he was the son of a hero, too. Why was it that no one ever seemed to remember that?

Steve Stronghold was slowly walking down the short hall that connected the bottom of the stairs to the front room, den, and the kitchen. He had hopped down the last two stairs and was belatedly looking around for Josie who always chastised him for doing that. She said that he should be setting a good example for Will, but if Will wasn't around, well, jumping the last two stairs was fun.

He hadn't seen Josie, but he had heard Will and his friends talking in the front room. Steve listened for a minute to see who was there. It didn't sound like the Peace kid was there at all. Steve winced as he remembered Josie's chat with him the night before. She had accused him of being judgmental. He preferred to think of it as protective. He was about to continue when it registered what they were saying.

"Honestly, Maj, don't worry about it so much," he heard Will say.

"But I seriously don't know where I'm going to get Warren's money. My mom already gave me lunch money for the week, and if I ask for more she'll want to know why I need it. I don't want her to worry."

"Too bad your dad wasn't there, Will," Ethan said. "It would have taken care of the whole problem."

Steve's eyes narrowed. Maybe he wasn't being judgmental after all. He was just about to walk in the room and ask what was going on when Josie stepped out of the kitchen and spotted him. "Steve! There you are. Come help me decide which kind of noodles to make with dinner."

"Coming," he replied. He'd have to ask Will what had happened later.

In the front room five teenagers froze as they watched Mr. Stronghold walk past. Had he heard what they were talking about? They held their breath for a long moment and waited. Finally Will exhaled and said, "That was close. We're going to have to be more careful." The others nodded solemnly.

In the kitchen Steve was watching his wife dump a box of elbow macaroni noodles into a pot of boiling water. "Jo, do you know what's going on with the kids?" he asked.

"Does it have to do with why you were eavesdropping on them?" she frowned at him.

"They sounded a little worried. Did anything happen at school today?" he asked, hoping to distract her into believing him innocent.

"No, I don't think so," she shook her head.

"It almost sounded like Peace," he stopped abruptly as Josie slammed a pan down onto the stove. She did not have superstrength, but the sound was still impressively loud.

"Steven Stronghold!" Josie exclaimed. "You are unbelievable! Why can't you just accept that Will is friends with Warren?"

"I just don't know that it's a good idea for Will to be friends with Baron Battle's son."

"Exactly!" Josie hissed in hushed tones. "It's Baron's _son_! Not Baron himself that Will is befriending."

"Still." Steve shrugged.

"No, Steve, not still," Josie glared at him with disappointment in her eyes before turning back to her dinner preparations.

"Josie."

"Don't."

"Josie, please."

"Don't, Steve."

Steve sighed and slumped against the counter. There had to be a reason why his wife and son were so eager to defend this kid, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate it! I took a few liberties with the layout of the Stronghold house, and with how restaurants do dishes. Hopefully no one will mind.


	3. Bad Idea, Good Idea?

A/N: Sorry about the wait, Thanksgiving wasn't as productive as I'd hoped. Thank you to all reviewers! And, I promise that if you send a signed review, I will respond. Just as an incentive. ;-) Enjoy!

Zach walked over to Will's locker. "Dude, I've got a great plan! We'll create a robot and set it loose in the city and we can pretend to try and fight it and fail and then Warren can save the day!"

Will looked at his friend in disbelief for a moment. "You want us to crate a rampaging monster?" he asked.

"Ah," Zach shrugged.

"And then we're supposed to loose it on the city? Where it can harm innocent citizens?"

Zach smiled a little, "Okay, so maybe it's not such a great plan," he said.

"Maybe not," Will agreed dryly.

"But I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas, either."

"I know," Will sighed.

"Okay," Zach began. "Robots are out, so what if-" Zach was suddenly shoved aside.

"What're you doing here, side-kick?" Nickolas Larson interrupted. "Stop blocking my locker," the junior commanded. "Unless you like it so much that you want to get to know it better?" he leered. Nick was a brawny teleporter, which came in handy for putting others in lockers. Now that Lash and Speed were gone, Nick felt that he had been licensed to take their place.

"No, that's all right," Zach replied, backing up. "You just go ahead."

"Really?" A mischievous glint ruined the innocent look Nick was going for as he deliberately misunderstood the freshman's statement. "Thanks, side-kick!" He grabbed the front of Zach's shirt and began to drag him toward the locker.

"Hey! Cut it out," Will said, putting a hand on Larson's arm.

"Buzz off, Stronghold!" Nick tried to bat him away.

"Leave my friend alone!"

"Yeah, leave me alone!" Zach agreed, struggling and twisting in a futile attempt to get out of the bully's grip.

"What's going on?" Warren asked as he walked up to the locker next to Will's.

"Who's gonna make me?" Larson was ignoring Warren's arrival.

"I am." Will glared as he took a better grip on Nick's wrist and squeezed ever-so-slightly.

"Hey, Warren!" Zach said. "Larson here wants to put me in his locker. Will's trying to stop him." Zach kicked at the upperclassmen holding him, but Nick just shook him furiously.

"Shut up, side-kick!" Nick spat.

"Hey, knock it off, Larson," Warren commanded.

"What's it to you, Peace?"

"Leave him alone," Warren ordered coolly.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you," Warren took a menacing step forward and ignited his arms.

Grudgingly and slowly Larson let go of Zach's shirt. He grumbled to himself as he opened his locker and exchanged his books. "Don't know why you care, Peace. He's just a side-kick."

Warren rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just don't like you," he suggested off-handedly earning another glare from the bully. "Come on, let's go," Warren closed his locker and nodded to his friends.

"That was awesome," Zach said as they walked away. "Thanks, Warren!"

Warren shook his head. "Larson's too stupid to be more than annoying. Besides, Stronghold's the one who kept him from shoving you in his locker."

"Yeah, well, stupid or not, he's more than just annoying to us side-kicks," Zach muttered as he dropped back a little. Warren shot him a thoughtful look but remained silent as they entered the cafeteria.

Although they occasionally got together at someone else's house, the consensus seemed to be that Will's house was the best. With The Plan in motion, however, they went to the Stronghold residence every time Warren agreed to come. Ethan wondered privately if that wouldn't give them away, sooner or later, but he saw why the others suggested it. Warren certainly gave no sign that he noticed or minded. He did sigh, however, as he walked up to the door and knocked.

It was a Saturday, the first in a while he'd had off, and by rights he should have been able to avoid seeing anyone but his mother as he slept all day. Ethan had asked him to come and explain something, though, and Magenta had promised to pay him back if he came. Warren wasn't really that concerned about the money, but it seemed to be important to her, so he had agreed.

Warren didn't actually begin to regret not sleeping all afternoon until Mr. Stronghold answered the door and stopped smiling the second he saw who it was. "Is Will around?" Warren asked politely.

"I think he's in the den," Stronghold replied without opening the door any wider than it already was.

Warren tried not to scowl. He did not feel like fighting the Commander, and he had not doubt it would be the Commander he was up against if anything happened. Other kids might get the benefit of the doubt, but not him. He took a deep breath, "May I come in?" He didn't quite succeed in the polite, non-committal tone he was shooting for.

Fortunately, at that moment Mrs. Stronghold appeared. "Who's at the door, Steve?" she asked walking over to see for herself. "Hello, Warren!" Her pleased expression nearly made up for her husband's cold reception. Nearly, but not quite. "Come on in. Steve, get out of the way so Warren can come in."

Steve moved aside with a face that said he'd rather spend the rest of his life eating Brussels sprouts and lima beans.

"I think Will is in the den," Josie said as she led the way down the hall, just ahead of Warren. "Why don't you go on in?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Stronghold," Warren nodded as he entered. A chorus of greetings sounded as he came in the door. He didn't close the door behind him, although he was tempted to shut it right in Stronghold senior's face. His mother, contrary to what many believed, had raised him to be courteous. He could hear her now: 'Warren, I know I raised you to have at least three manners, now get in there and use all of them!' The thought brought a small smile to his face. "Hey, guys," he replied quietly as he moved to sit on the couch behind Will. Why sit on the floor when you didn't need to?

"You kids need anything?" Steve asked.

"No, we're fine, Dad," Will responded.

"Let me know if you change your minds." The teens nodded but Steve didn't walk away. Instead he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door jamb. An uncomfortable silence descended on the group and Will and Layla exchanged significant glances. After a minute or two, the significant glances degenerated into making kissy eyes at each other.

Warren caught sight of them and role his own eyes. "So, Popsicle, you said you had a question for me?"

"Uh, yes," Ethan responded. "I was going over the chapter on metabolism and the book mentions that human metabolism rates are the same, even for supers. That doesn't make sense. What about the super-fast? Or the super-strong? Or what about the bird-like flyers? And all the other animal-like supers, what about them?"

"Hang on; you guys are talking about metabolism already?" Warren asked. "We didn't cover that until almost the end of the year."

"Well, I was reading ahead a little," Ethan admitted with a flush.

"Oh," Warren nodded understandingly. "Well," he paused, "can I see your book for a minute?"

Ethan nodded and passed the tome. Warren looked at the page Ethan had marked. He frowned and flipped back and forth a few pages, then flipped to the front and looked at the publication information.

"This book is out of date," he said at last. "The rates aren't the same, but they didn't know that for certain until a couple of years ago. This book was published fifteen years ago." Warren looked up at Ethan. "I'll lend you my old book if you want, it's more recent."

"How did you manage to keep your book?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"They told me I might as well. I charred part of the intro and half of the index."

"You burned your book?" Magenta asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk of amusement.

"It was an accident," Warren shrugged.

"Why, if the heroes have newer books, are we in hero support still being issued out of date text books?" Layla asked angrily.

"They had to use surplus texts this year. Most of the science books got…toasted." Warren explained.

"Toasted?" Will asked with a small grin.

"Also an accident," Warren replied.

Steve snorted softly, drawing Warren's attention.

"How?" Layla asked in consternation.

Warren shrugged. "I don't like spiders," he muttered as if it explained everything.

Layla just blinked at him before she continued. "I still don't think it's fair that hero support has to make do with substandard equipment! It should be equal! It's just not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Hippie. You do the best you can with what you have."

"Still," Layla muttered, becoming aware that the rest of the group was staring at her.

"Hey, at least it'll make the tests easier," Zach said brightly.

"How?" Ethan asked.

"Well, if we get the wrong answer we just blame the book. Medulla can't blame us for reading the book, right?" Clearly he had forgotten that there was an adult standing nearby.

Maj rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"What?" Zach protested.

"That was dorky," Magenta informed him.

"No way man! How was it dorky?" Zach asked, sparking an intense debate carried out mostly in eye rolls and shoves.

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked over at Warren. "You wouldn't mind lending me your book?" he asked with a hint of eagerness.

Warren shrugged. "I'm not using it."

"Wow, thank you so much!"

"I'll bring it Monday."

Josie appeared in the doorway bearing a tray. "Kids, I have chips and lemonade, do you want any?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, Mrs. S!" Zach exclaimed, breaking off his discussion with Magenta.

"Here you are," she said as she walked in and placed the tray on the coffee table. She began passing out glasses but Warren stopped her when she got to him.

"No thanks, Mrs. Stronghold. I should go home," he said quietly.

"You couldn't stay just a little longer?" Josie asked.

Warren shook his head and stood. Will's dad was driving him nuts standing there just staring at him. Usually he could deal with it, but today it was just pushing his buttons.

"Hang on," Magenta said standing up as well. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill. "Thanks again," she said as she offered it to him.

Warren nodded and took the money, turning to see Steve's eyebrows raised so far they looked like they would crawl off his face at any moment. Warren didn't blame them. He wouldn't want to be attached to Steve Stronghold's face, either. The youth walked toward the door, intent on leaving. "Thanks again for having me, Will, Mrs. Stronghold," he said over his shoulder. There was a moment when he thought that Steve wasn't going to move aside, but after a pointed glare the acknowledged hero did.

"Come back again soon, Warren," Josie said as she watched him walk away.

He turned and gave her a small smile before disappearing into the hall. On the floor, Layla suddenly sat up straight and nudged Will's knee with her own. He looked over at her curiously. She flicked her eyes up at his mother for a moment then glanced back at him enquiringly. Will raised his own brow and lifted a shoulder slightly. It was worth thinking about, anyway. They really didn't seem to be getting anywhere on their own.


	4. Conspiracy Theory

"Hey, Warren. You're home earlier than I expected."

Warren looked over at his mother, who was sitting at the table, as he strode to the refridgerator. "Yeah, I told you I wouldn't be too long."

"Yes, but…Well, I thought you'd be a little longer, that's all. Did something happen?"

Warren rolled his eyes. His mother always seemed to be convinced that 'something happened'. "No, mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom."

Angelina Peace sighed. "Sweetie, honestly. I know you got the shortest end of the stick in all this. I don't want you to pay for my decisions."

"Mom," Warren turned to face her fully, soft drink in hand. "We've been over this. If I need help, I'll let you know." As he turned around he asked, "So, how many ends does this stick have?"

Angelina laughed. "All right, fine. I just know that Steve Stronghold can be a little stiff-necked sometimes, and I don't want you to be bullied."

"I'm not." A little truth-stretching never hurt anyone, right? It wasn't bullying, Stronghold Sr. was just a jerk. Besides, he had other questions to discuss.

"Good." She watched her son suspiciously another moment before turning back to the novel before her.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"If you were attacked by someone larger, what would you do?"

Ms. Peace's eyes were on her son in less than an instant. "I thought you said everything was all right!"

"It is," he turned and grinned at her. "I'm asking because some friends of mine are having trouble at school."

"Uh-huh." She gave him an incredulous look.

Warren sighed as he sat down. "No, really. This guy's been bothering them. I can stop him, no sweat, but they can't, and until they do, I don't think he's going to be inclined to leave them alone."

Angelina gazed pensively into the middle distance. "I take it their powers won't be particularly useful?"

Warren thought about that for a moment. True Ethan and Magenta might be able to use their powers to get away, but that wasn't really a possibility for Zach. "Better not to count on them," he said.

"Hmmmm…Have you considered asking Josie?"

"Josie Stronghold?"

"Well, I'm a little out of practice, you know. Librarians don't often need to physically confront anyone. That's what security's for," she smiled at him. "Besides, Josie is an expert, and even back when I was fighting evil and monsters and robots I relied pretty heavily on my powers to get me out of any tight spots."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

---

Josie Stronghold took off her glasses and set them carefully on the desk. She scrubbed fiercely at her eyes and sighed, leaning her elbows on the desktop. As a super hero, she knew how to cope with life getting a little difficult. A stunning array of coping techniques didn't seem to be making life any easier at the moment, though. And it wasn't even that there were villains or miscreants or even misguided kids getting out of hand. Heck, if that were the case at least she could go out and punch something. Physical expression of her impatience seemed like a bad idea just now though. After all, who would she hit first?

Mrs. Krug, who simply was not quite happy enough to buy any house that Josie showed her?

Or perhaps her husband, who seemed to throw maturity and manners out the window every time her son brought his friends over.

Josie sighed again. What on Earth was she going to do?

"Mom, can I come in for a second?"

Her head jerked up at the light tapping on the study door . Will. And he looked uncharacteristically solemn. "You bet," she replied, giving him a tired smile as she put her glasses back on. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you earlier, but, well, Dad was around, and, well, I thought it might not be the best time."

Josie's internal alarms were going off. What could Will want to talk about that he didn't want to discuss with Steve around? The two had always been close. Even when they had thought Will was going to be powerless. "Is something wrong, Will?" she asked carefully.

"Umm…sort of, yes. You know how Dad always gets all…psychotic around Warren?"

"Sweetie, I would have to be blind and deaf not to notice that your father is uncomfortable around Warren."

That earned her a smile. "Uncomfortable seems like kind of an understatement."

Josie shrugged with a weary smile.

"Well," Will began and took a deep breath, looking carefully at her. "Actually, Layla recruited the others, and I'm not quite sure how she did it, so, here goes. We have a plan to try and make Dad see the good in Warren. The only problem is, is not working so well. So Layla and I thought that maybe, if you helped us, we could come up with something that worked better." Will crossed his fingers.

Josie sat silently for a few minutes. I'm assuming your father isn't supposed to know about this, but what about Warren?"

"He doesn't know either."

"Oh?"

"Well, actually, he kinda, told us not to do anything." Will said the last part in a rush.

"Uh-huh. Well, Warren may have had the best idea. You can't force someone into liking someone else and trying to trick them into it doesn't usually work out in the end."

"C'mon, Mom! We're not trying to make Dad think Warren is the greatest hero in the world, we're just trying to make him see Warren's good qualities!"

Josie nodded. "Be that as it may, Will, I cannot plot against your father." Will's face fell almost immediately. "However," she said, "I can talk to him and try to help you out a little."

Will sighed. "All right. Thanks, Mom."

"Don't worry too much, sweetie. Warren seems like a nice young man. Sooner or later your father will realize that he hasn't set fire to the couch or planned an evil take-over and then everything will work out."

"But Warren shouldn't have to wait for 'sooner or later' to feel welcome in my home. He's my best friend, Mom."

Josie smiled ruefully at her son. He was growing up so quickly. "You're right, he shouldn't. I'll have another chat with your father. Maybe on the mat, this time," she winked.

Will smiled again. "Curiously, beat him into submission was something we considered, but I wasn't sure I could take Dad. If you're going to do it, though…" he trailed off with a grin.

That made Josie laugh. It was surprising how much better that made her feel, almost like she was ready to tackle finding a house for Mrs. Krug again. "I am not going to 'beat him into submission'!" she cried in a falsely scandalized tone. "Just into thinking a little." She winked. "Now go plot some more, I have work to do," she said with a last smile at her son.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Sweetie."

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long delay. Hope no one is disappointed. Thanks agian to everyone who has taken the time to review! MQW


	5. Surprises

Warren's eyes narrowed as he entered the cafeteria. Will had rushed away from his locker before Warren had had a chance to catch up with him. He had been doing that more frequently lately. There he was sitting with the others at the table they always occupied. Warren wasn't quite sure why Stronghold couldn't wait two minutes when they were going to the same place. He had practically begged to be allowed to walk with Warren in the past.

Come to think of it though, everyone had been meeting up without him lately. Warren kept trying to justify that fact with the thought that he was the only member of their group who worked, and that he had never wanted their friendship in the first place, but unfortunately, the exercise in self-deception didn't seem to be working.

Today, instead of being huddled in conversation like they usually were, the whole table kept shooting expectant and increasingly nervous glances at the doors. Warren frowned as he approached. "What's up?" he asked as he slung his book bag to the ground.

"Magenta's not here yet," Zach replied. "She said she just wanted to go to her locker for a bit, but she hasn't shown up."

"Maybe she came in while we weren't looking?" Layla suggested optimistically.

"I don't see her anywhere in the cafeteria," Ethan replied, pushing his glasses up with one finger, even though they didn't need the adjustment.

At that moment the doors opened to admit two chattering girls. It also signaled the beginning of a wave of laughter that swept the room. At first the young women had thought the amusement was directed at them, but they soon realized that it was actually the object behind them that garnered everyone's attention.

"What?" Will asked standing up to try to get a glimpse of what was so funny.

It was an upturned wastebasket. As the teen looked on, the wastebasket began moving. It slid across the floor in the general direction of the table he and his friends were sitting at, although it frequently bumped into tables and ankles and had to make detours around book bags and purses.

Finally the oddly behaving object was near enough that they could hear a small, squeaky, and very familiar voice from within it. "I know you guys are out there! Can you please take this thing off me?"

Wordlessly, Will leaned over and picked up the trash can. Magenta looked up at him for a moment before she transformed back into her usual appearance. "Thank you," she sighed as she sank down onto the bench at the table.

"Maj, what happened?" Layla leaned forward in concern.

"My favorite person, that's what," the shape-shifter growled.

"Nickolas Larson again?" Ethan asked with a resigned sigh.

"Who else?"

"Uh, Magenta, why didn't you just transform and take the can off your head?" Zach asked.

Maj glowered at him. "I tried," she said angrily before muttering softly, "my head got stuck. I had to shift back."

Warren hung back a little while the others crowded around the young side-kick to comfort her. Larson needed to be taught a lesson, but he still believed that the arrogant villain wannabe would never leave his friends alone until they stood up for themselves.

Maybe it was time to talk to Josie Stronghold after all.

---

"Stronghold Realty. May I help you?"

"Is Steve Stronghold there?"

The voice on the other end was deep, but somewhat familiar nonetheless. Josie frowned as she tried to place where she had heard it before. "No, I'm sorry," she replied. "He's out showing for the afternoon. Is there anything I can help you with?" The line went dead with a click.

---

Twenty minutes later Josie was interrupted again by a knock at the front door. There were times she was glad that she worked at home, and times when she wished that they could have had an office somewhere else. If this was that annoying vacuum salesman again, she suspected it would be one of the latter. When she opened the door, however, she was shocked.

It definitely wasn't the vacuum salesman. "Warren? Will's not here right now," she said in surprise.

"I know," the young man replied. "I actually came to see you."

"To see me?" Josie asked in amazement.

He nodded firmly.

"Why don't you come in," she said.

Five minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table listening to the phone in the office ring. "Should you get that?" Warren asked.

"Let it ring," Josie replied. "Are you sure you don't want anything? I have chocolate chip cookies."

"No, I'm fine, thanks, Mrs. Stronghold." Warren examined his hands contemplatively. It had seemed like such a good idea to come here, but now, he wasn't quite sure how to start.

"Warren?" Josie asked in concern.

"Sorry," he replied, looking up at her through the curtain of chin-length hair he sported.

"That's okay. Is something wrong? You seem…preoccupied."

He shrugged. "I suppose I ought to hurry up before your husband gets home anyway." Warren winced slightly when he realized how rude that sounded.

"About that, I'm sorry. I'm not entirely sure why Steve has been acting that way, but you are always welcome in this house."

"You don't know?" Warren looked at her in surprise. "It's perfectly obvious to me."

A pained look passed across her face.

"At any rate, that's not why I came." He took a breath. "Look, my friends are having some trouble at school and my mom said I should come and talk to you."

"What? What sort of trouble?" Josie asked in concern.

"There's this guy at school. Ever since Homecoming he's been acting like he can get away with anything he wants. And for the most part he has. Lately he's taken to picking on Zach and Magenta and Ethan." He looked at Mrs. Stronghold again. "I could handle him, so could Will or Layla, for that matter, but it wouldn't stop him from bothering the others. I don't think he will until he knows that the others can stop him on their own. My mom said you could teach them to do that."

"I could. Why are you asking me?"

Warren stared at her. "What do you mean, why? Isn't that what friends do? Help each other out?"

"Yes it is. That wasn't quite what I meant, though. They all know that one of my specialties is unarmed combat. Why aren't they asking me?"

Warren went back to examining his hands. "I don't know. They haven't asked me, either, or even Will, and everyone knows he wouldn't hesitate to help them."

Josie sighed. "I admire you for asking on their behalf, Warren, but I don't think there's much I can do until they admit that they might need help."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What? Aren't you supposed to be a hero?"

"Yes, I am. But you said it yourself, Warren. Nothing we do will matter until they take the first steps for themselves."

"So we're just supposed to sit back and let Larson push them around?"

"No, I didn't say that. By all means, stand up for your friends. Help them out when they need it. But I can't teach them anything until they want to learn it."

Warren frowned at the table top. "I don't like it."

"I don't either. No one would, really."

"Maybe I should just roast him," Warren muttered.

"I'm pretty sure that would be a bad idea," Mrs. Stronghold smiled at him.

"You're probably right," Warren sighed.

"Tell you what, though. The minute your friends do try to stand up for themselves against this Larson kid, I'll teach them everything they need to know."

Warren looked closely at her, weighing her promise. "Deal," he said, reaching out a hand.

"Deal," she smiled as they shook on it. "Are you sure you don't want any cookies?"

Warren actually smiled slightly. "Yeah, thanks anyway. I've actually got to get to work soon."

"Well, I hope to see you again soon." Josie said, rising as he did.

"I'm sure you will. Your son is always dragging me over here for some reason or another."

"True." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Stronghold."

"You're very welcome, Warren."

---

Steven Stronghold opened the door cheerfully and was just about to call a greeting to his wife when he registered the voices in the kitchen. It had taken less time than he thought to show the Studemires a house that they liked. They had absolutely fallen in love with a four bedroom federalist, and wouldn't even hear of seeing another house. Still smiling, Steve hung up his coat and walked down the hall.

Suddenly, he realized exactly who it was that Josie was talking to. Steve's eyes narrowed. It wasn't enough that Battle's son was always hanging around Will, now he was hanging around when Will wasn't even there!

"I suppose I ought to hurry up before your husband gets home anyway," Steve heard. Why that little--! Steve was about to storm angrily into the kitchen when he heard Josie's voice. Was she actually apologizing? For his behavior? How could she?

He paused however when he heard the kid's voice again. There was shock in it, and a hint of dark amusement. Baron had never been amused. It was one of the things that had bothered Steve most about the man. And what did he mean, 'perfectly obvious'?

"At any rate, that's not why I came." Well, then, kid, why did you come? Steve asked silently. He settled in to hear the explanation. No doubt this would be good.

---

Several minutes later Steve had ducked into the den while Josie and Warren walked to the door. He was…shocked…to say the least. He never would have expected this sort of behavior from Baron Battle, and to be honest he hadn't expected it from his son, either.

Nevertheless, he had to admit, it took a certain amount of guts for the kid to come here.

Maybe his wife and son were right. Maybe Peace wasn't so bad after all. Or maybe he was.

This might be all a trick. There was simply no way of knowing.

Steve resolved to watch the kid even more closely than before. And this time, he promised himself, he would be watching with eyes wide open.

-

-

-

A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry this is late, but I hope it was worth the wait. Finally we seem to be getting somewhere! Thanks so much to all of the people who take the time to review! You guys rock!


	6. Paradigm Shift

When Will woke up he was pleased to see that the large, white flakes were still falling. They had predicted that the snow would start sometime during the night, and it had. It was nearly impossible to tell how much there was, since anything more than an inch or so and less than half a foot looked about the same, but it looked promising.

Fingers crossed, Will headed downstairs to greet his mother and see what the news anchor said. As he had hoped, school was cancelled, and the storm was expected to continue for several more hours. A couple of phone calls later, he ascended the stairs and collapsed into bed, secure in the knowledge that he had a couple of extra hours of sleep coming and his friends would be over later that afternoon if at all possible. Well, technically Warren had said he'd think about it, but that was nearly as good as a promise of attendance, and it was the best he was going to get, so there was no sense in worrying about it. Especially since he had some time to devote to his very first love: sleep.

---

It was much later when the roads were finally clear enough for safe travel. In all likelihood, Will considered, there would probably be school the next morning. It was disappointing, but he was resigned. In the meantime, his friends were over, and he was determined to have fun.

They had gone outside to wait for Warren, and somehow the waiting had been transformed into an all-out snow ball war. A little childish, perhaps, but still lots of fun. The moment Warren arrived Ethan co-opted him, and it was now a fairly evenly matched three-way battle.

Suddenly, there was raucous laughter. "Awww! Wook at the widdle baby heroes and wannabes! Are you having fun playing in the snow, babies?" Nickolas was standing on the sidewalk laughing.

"What's wrong, Larson? Jealous we didn't include you?" Zach asked. A moment later he seemed to think better of his remark, however, because he was trying to hide behind Magenta.

Nickolas didn't appreciate the joke, either. "You want to take a quick trip somewhere, sidekick? Maybe to my locker at school?"

"Oh, what an original threat! Assuming you didn't get lost on the way, of course." Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you'd like to join him, Pinky? That way you guys can finally get rid of that unresolved tension. Tell you what, I'll even let Brain here go along," he sneered as he nodded at Ethan.

"Why don't you just go away?" Layla said.

"Yeah," Will added. "You're not exactly welcome here."

Larson took a menacing step forward and Ethan melted. "Wow, I'm scared now!" Nickolas stopped to laugh. "Wait a minute while I get my sponge!"

Ethan reformed and took a step back. "Dude! A sponge is totally not cool!" he protested.

Nickolas laughed harder and took another step forward.

This time Warren stepped forward to meet him. "Get lost, Larson," he said.

"Or what?"

"Or you won't need to wear that coat to stay warm anymore." Warren flicked his fingers and they lit up in warning.

Larson swallowed and stepped back. "You babies are so boring," he said slightly too loudly. "I'm out of here."

Warren watched him walk away before turning around. He looked at Ethan and Zach and Magenta. "Why do you let him do that?" he asked.

"Let him do what?" Ethan asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Push you around like that."

"Hey!" Zach protested. "We don't exactly _let_ him push us around!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Magenta said, "Nickolas Larson is huge. And he's a hero. It's not like we can do anything to stop him."

"Yes, it is," Warren said fiercely. "You were there at homecoming. You were just as crucial to stopping Royal Pain as the rest of us were. You guys were the ones who saved the school from crashing. And when you graduate, are you just going to say, 'You know, that villain was in the hero track at school. I can't do anything to stop him'?"

Layla lifted a finger and opened her mouth to say 'Or her,' but then just stood by silently. Warren had a point, and she wouldn't help him at all by distracting her friends from that fact.

"Well, we will be fully trained after graduation," Ethan pointed out as he adjusted his glasses.

"So you're just going to stand by until then? You're just going to let Larson and anyone else get away with harassing you?"

"What other choice do we have?" Magenta asked cynically.

"Larson isn't that strong, and he isn't that smart. If you wanted to, you could easily learn to take him out." Warren gave them a measuring look.

"You really think so?" Zach asked.

"No. I know so. But it won't matter what I know until you know it too." The shiver that shook Warren's shoulders detracted slightly from the seriousness of his statement, but the others seemed not to notice.

---

"Honey?" Josie looked into the front room and saw her husband peering out the window. "Are the kids still playing?" she asked with a smile.

"No. This other kid came up to them, and they've been just standing around talking since."

"It's getting colder. Do you want to ask them to come in for some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

Josie smiled at her husband and he smiled back, but the pensive look never left his eyes. Moments later all six of the kids were in the hallway, stamping snow from their boots and peeling off hats and coats and sodden gloves. Steve just stood and watched them.

They seemed quieter than they had been earlier, and that didn't change when they moved into the den and drank hot chocolate, or when Zach and Will got out the marshmallows and they started toasting them in the fire place. It was no real surprise to him, therefore, that the Peace kid stayed long enough to warm up, but left soon after. And when Magenta, Ethan, and Zach left just a little later he didn't think much of it either. Layla stayed awhile longer than the others, and she and Will snuggled together in front of the fire, but her mother came not long after dark to collect her.

It was just Steve and Will cleaning up the den, after that. They picked up mugs with chocolate rings in the bottom and a few scattered, uncooked marshmallows. "You guys were quiet tonight," Steve said in an off-handed manner. It was obvious that something had happened outside. It had looked a little like an argument, but no one seemed to be angry at anyone else. If only he knew what had been said.

"Yeah."

"Did anything happen?"

Will darted a glance up at his father, but there was no accusation on Steve's face, just curiosity. "Well, there's this kid at school, Nickolas Larson. He teases us sometimes, and he came by today."

"He didn't give you kids a hard time, did he?" Had he missed something that important?

"Not really. He was all ready to, but Warren chased him away."

"Really?"

Will looked carefully at his father again. "Yeah," he replied. "Warren's pretty good about standing up for us whenever we need help."

"So, you kids were just upset about what he said?"

"Well, sort of, I guess. See," Will hesitated.

Steve looked at his son. "What?"

"Well, he had a point," Will began, but he stopped again.

"Who? What point?"

"Well, Warren asked why Zach and Maj and Ethan let Larson pick on them. They're usually the ones he bothers."

"And what did they say?" Steve asked in his most neutral tone of voice.

"They said that they don't. But Warren said that they do. He said that if they really wanted to stop him, they could."

"Just because people don't want something to happen doesn't mean that they can necessarily stop it on their own."

"That's true enough, I suppose. But they probably could stop Larson. He really isn't that bright. It's like they're just afraid of him, or they've just accepted it, or something."

"That could be."

"Well, it shouldn't be."

Steve shrugged. "You can't always change what people feel."

Will just snorted and carried his handful of mugs into the kitchen.

As he watched him go, Steve realized that that was the first calm conversation he'd had with his son in some time. He missed his boy, and he hadn't even realized that fact until just now. He wanted to believe that it was Peace's fault, for coming between them. But he knew that it was just as much his fault. Peace wouldn't have come between them if he hadn't let him.

Maybe it was time he did something about that. He didn't trust Peace, and he would still be keeping an eye on the kid, but maybe it was time he trusted his son to make the right decisions. His boy had never let him down before.

-

-

-

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is late, I had a bunch of tests last week. Then I couldn't make the document manager upload this document. Sigh. But it's all fixed now (I think), so here is a new chapter. Extra special thanks to everyone who reviews. You guys really make my day. Cheers!


	7. Turning Point

It was a Saturday, and for once everyone was not over at Will's house. Layla and Will were at the park, looking at the icicles depending from the trees, the play structures, the light poles, and any other surface that could possibly drip enough water to form an icicle. Warren was working later in the day, but at the moment he was sleeping in. That left Ethan, Magenta, and Zach, who had gathered at Zach's house. They were discussing the accusations that Warren had made the previous day.

"I can't believe he said that!" Zach protested. "We do not let Larson pick on us!"

Ethan nodded. "True. It's not like we asked for him to push us around."

"And I don't know about you guys, but I have tried to stand up for myself. It made him laugh," Magenta growled.

"Really?" Ethan's ears perked up. "What did you do?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Zach chimed in.

"Well, you remember the day I got stuck?"

"In the trashcan?" Zach asked.

"Yes," Magenta hissed.

"We remember," Ethan interjected.

"Well, all that day Larson had been making comments about how my friends were stupid and birds of a feather and how he didn't like my hair. I told him I didn't care, and when I was looking for an idiot's approval I'd let him know. So he tried to hit me, but I transformed and bit him, which just made him angrier. He tried to step on me! So I ran. Unfortunately, he managed to get the waste bin on top of me before I could get away and change back."

"You called him an idiot to his face?" Ethan asked in awe. "No wonder he put a wastebasket on top of you."

"Does the saying 'birds of a feather' really apply here? I mean, none of us are birds, and Magenta, you're a guinea pig," Zach glanced over at Magenta and closed his mouth abruptly.

"That's why it's a saying, idiot," Maj said and rolled her eyes.

"You know," Zach said, lifting an arm and insinuating it around her shoulders, "I'd be happy to give you my approval anytime you want."

Magenta glared at the hand on her shoulder and turned her head to stare at him. "I don't need your approval," she said. "I don't need anyone's approval."

"I know," Zach said hastily, withdrawing his arm. "I just meant, you know, if you wanted it, or wouldn't mind having it, or, you know."

"Dude, I think you missed the point," Ethan said and shook his head. He tactfully didn't mention that Magenta had moved an inch or two closer to the retreating Zach.

"So, we can't fight him," Zach said, smiling a little at Maj's nearness. "What does that leave us with?"

"Making obnoxious comments and hiding behind our friends?" Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, because that worked so well yesterday," Maj said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, none of us got hurt," Zach pointed out.

"Only because Will and Warren and Layla were there," Magenta replied.

"Warren did have a point though," Ethan said. "We can't just let the villains get away with stuff because we're sidekicks."

"We won't be," Maj said. "We'll be handing our hero silver tipped crossbows."

"Yeah, but you know, we didn't do that at homecoming, and that came out all right," Zach said. "And I kinda don't want to be the next Mr. Boy."

"Point," Ethan said.

"So what are you saying," Magenta asked.

"There's got to be another option," Zach replied.

They sat for several minutes in quiet thought.

"You know," Ethan said after a moment. "We could just ask Warren to help us."

"I thought we just said we didn't want to rely on someone else?" Magenta asked sharply.

"Warren once said that Larson wasn't that strong, and we all know he's not that bright."

"He's not very fast either," Ethan put in.

"The worst part is his teleportation ability," Zach continued. "Maybe Warren has some idea of how we could stand up for ourselves."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ethan asked.

Magenta looked thoughtful, as though she was contemplating actually answering that remark, but she said instead, "So, we're agreed then. We talk to Warren to see if there's some way we can learn to defend ourselves."

Zach and Ethan exchanged a glance and then said in unison, "Agreed."

"Cool," Magenta nodded. "So what do you guys want to do today?"

---

By Monday, to the great disappointment of nearly every student in the greater Maxville area, the roads were completely clear and the schools were open on time. At Sky High, three sidekicks were anxiously counting the minutes until lunch when they could talk to their friend. After class Will met Layla and the trio sent the couple off to find a table. "We'll come in a minute," Ethan said.

"Okay," Layla said, curiosity was thick in her voice, but she and Will walked hand in hand to the lunchroom anyway. Ethan, Zach, and Magenta hurried to Warren's locker, hoping that they wouldn't see Nickolas Larson. Fortunately for them, they didn't. Whether this was pure luck or whether Larson was avoiding Warren Peace they could not determine, but either way they were happy.

"Hey Warren," Zach greeted him as they walked up.

"Hey," Warren replied as he glanced up at them. He turned back to exchanging his books as he continued, "I didn't think you guys would be talking to me today."

"We weren't going to," Maj replied, "but we had a meeting over the weekend."

"We decided you were right," Ethan said.

Warren's eyes flicked up in surprise and there was a hint of warmth and happiness in them. "Good," he said simply. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well," the sidekicks exchanged glances. "We were kind of hoping you had an idea about that," Zach supplied.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Warren said as he closed his locker. "I don't have work today, why don't you guys meet me at Will's house after school?"

"Why Will's house?" Ethan's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Figure it out, Popsicle," Warren said, not unkindly, as he led the way to the cafeteria.

-

-

-

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though, and the reassurances that the next chapter should be up sooner. MQW


	8. Learning Curve

Everyone gathered at Will's house after school. Will was puzzled but pleased, Layla had a knowing look, and Warren looked like he was trying not to smile. The expression lent a warmth and animation to his person that had been curiously lacking before. Mrs. Stronghold followed them into the den. "Will, you didn't tell me you were inviting everyone over this afternoon."

"That's because I didn't," Will answered her. "Warren did."

"Oh?" Josie looked at both young men with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." He gave her a slightly apologetic, slightly triumphant look. "Mrs. Stronghold, my friends have something to ask you," Warren said.

"All right. What would you like to ask me?" Josie turned slightly to look at the others.

"Yeah," said Zach. "What would we like to ask her?"

"Maybe about what you said to me today?" Warren said quietly in a prompting voice.

"Huh?" Zach said.

Ethan wore the frown that said he was thinking, but it was Magenta who spoke first. "Come on, guys," she said as she rolled her eyes at them. "Will's the son of the Commander and _Jetstream_."

Zach continued to stare at her, but a look of understanding broke out on Ethan's face. "Yeah, that's right!" he exclaimed. "Mrs. Stronghold, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us."

"All you have to do is ask. What is it you kids need?"

"We need to make someone stop picking on us."

Josie nodded thoughtfully. "First you need to make sure that your teachers are aware of the problem." Magenta snorted. "Then, if that doesn't help, and having gone to Sky High myself, I'm aware that it may not, you can work on making it not worthwhile to pick on you."

"How do we do that?" Zach asked.

"Well," Josie sat down on the couch. "You can start by not reacting when they taunt you. If someone starts teasing you verbally, just ignore them. They can't hurt you that way anymore than you let them." Here, Ethan shot her a slightly incredulous look, but he didn't interrupt.

"If that doesn't work, try staying in groups. There is safety in numbers."

"And if all that doesn't work?" Magenta asked.

"I am not advocating fighting in school." Josie Stronghold gave all of the teens a very stern look. "That being said, I see no harm in teaching you how not to get hurt. You'd learn that eventually anyway, and you've probably started learning the basics already. Besides, if you kids are going to stay involved the way you were at homecoming, you'll probably need this." She smiled encouragingly at them.

"Can we have snacks first?" Zach asked.

Magenta glared at him.

"What?" he protested. "I'm a growing boy, I need food!"

"Why don't we all go in the backyard and practice a bit first, and then I'll make some snacks," Josie offered.

"The backyard?" Will asked. "Not the exercise room?"

"There's more room in the backyard," Mrs. Stronghold replied. "And the snow will make good padding."

Nodding in agreement the youths got up to bundle back into coats, gloves, hats and scarves. Mrs. Stronghold smiled warmly at Warren as he passed. "That was quick work," she said.

"Yeah. I didn't really want to wait, so I just asked them why they were letting it happen," he shrugged.

"Well, it seems to have worked," she congratulated him. He nodded and gave her a small smile as he retrieved his own outdoor gear. She looked after him for a moment, considering, then shook her head and went to put on her own coat and gloves and a headband to keep her hair out of her eyes.

---

Steve came home to find the house curiously empty. Josie was working the office again today, and Will should have been home from school now, so it puzzled him greatly that there was no one in sight. Then he heard the noise in the backyard. First it was slightly raised voices, but they were accompanied by the unmistakable thud of a body hitting the ground. Steve rushed to the back door, dreading what he'd find.

He stopped short and goggled at the scene before him when he saw Ethan leaning over Peace and offering him a hand up out of the snow. "Are you okay, Warren?" The diminutive boy seemed highly concerned.

"Sure, Popsicle." Peace waved the hand aside and climbed back to his feet. "You did that just right." Ethan nodded and moved to the back of the line as Magenta stepped forward to face Peace, who had backed up several steps.

Josie walked over to them and demonstrated a grip, then corrected Magenta's grip on Warren, then stepped back. The kids backed a step away from each other and then Peace strode toward Magenta and grabbed her. Steve had just opened his mouth to protest when Magenta very neatly gripped his hand, pivoted on her foot, and flipped him over her shoulder to land in the snow. Steve abruptly shut his mouth. What were they doing?

Magenta said a few words to Peace, then walked away and Layla stepped forward to repeat the entire process. Steve watched for several more minutes before shrugging and turning away.

It looked like Josie had everything under control, and there was no doubt in his mind that the kids were going to be hungry after all that. He might as well get started on putting together a snack for them.

---

About the time Steve was finishing up in the kitchen, Mrs. Stronghold was calling a halt in the backyard. "Okay, guys, it's starting to get dark, and you've managed to pack the snow back here pretty well. I think it's time to call it a night." The teens nodded and began horsing around as she led them back into the house.

Josie shed her coat and things quickly as she moved toward the kitchen. She needed to start the water for tea and hot chocolate and she ought to get the kids to drink some water before that. Had Steve gotten into the cookies she had made yesterday? Right, silly question, she told herself. Were there any left, then? She stopped suddenly as she entered the kitchen and saw that Steve had already set out a plate with yesterday's cookies and was filling a pitcher with water.

"Oh, Steve, I didn't hear you come in," she said.

"Yeah, I saw you were busy in the back, so I thought I'd get some snacks ready in here." He looked up and grinned at her as she crossed the kitchen to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks, honey." She smiled back at him.

"You bet, sweetheart," he replied as he turned off the spigot. "What were you guys up to anyway?"

"The kids asked me to show them a few moves," she answered as she leaned against the kitchen counter. It was nice to let someone else do the work for once, she decided.

Steve glanced back at her in surprise. "I thought you weren't going to do that until they were older?"

"Well, that was before Homecoming, and before I learned that Boomer hadn't even taught the basics yet, and before they told me they needed help with a bully at school."

"A bully? Is this the same kid who came over here to bug them the other day?"

Josie looked concerned. "I don't know. When was this?"

"The other day, when the kids were home from school. They were hanging out in the front yard and this kid came up to them and said a couple of things, and then he left and they came inside a little later. Will said it was a kid who'd been bothering them at school."

Josie frowned, "It might be the same kid. Warren mentioned him to me a couple of weeks ago."

"Warren?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Warren. He wanted to know how he could make someone leave his friends alone."

"What did you tell him," Steve probed.

"That there was nothing he could do until they decided to stand up for themselves."

"How did he react?" Steve couldn't help the curiosity coloring his voice.

"He pointed out to his friends that they were letting someone walk all over them."

"Must be the same kid, then. Will said that Warren asked them about it while they were all out in the snow."

"Did you need some…oh, sorry." A deep voice trailed off at the kitchen door.

Steve and Josie looked up. "We're on our way out, Warren," Josie said.

"Okay. Did you need any help?" Warren asked.

"No, I think we've got it. Do you mind, Steve?" she glanced back at her husband who was shaking his head.

"Not at all."

"Besides," Josie grinned, "I should think you get enough of carrying food at work."

Warren shrugged. "I don't mind, really. And the others said they were starving to death and far too weak to make it all the way out here." The corner of his mouth quirked up in a wry grin.

Josie laughed and even Steve chuckled appreciatively. "You can tell them that sustenance will be along in a moment," she said. Warren nodded and disappeared back down the hall.

"He carries food at work?" Steve asked as Josie handed him the pitcher of water and a tray stacked with cups, glasses, and napkins.

"He works at The Paper Lantern," Josie explained as she picked up the tray of cookies.

"Ah," Steve just nodded and followed her into the den.

-

-

-A/N: Hey! Huge thanks to everyone who reviews! This is the beginning of the end, my friends. I think there are no more than three chapters left. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.


	9. Pest Control

The winter vacation, once it finally arrived after a blizzard of papers, projects, exams, and assignments that made the wintry outdoors look mild, was a time of relaxation for most. It also provided an opportunity for Ethan, Magenta, Zach, Warren, Will, and Layla to get together with Mrs. Stronghold and practice their developing skills.

To no one's surprise Layla said that she disliked the violence of combat, but she could understand why it might be important to be able to defend one's self. Magenta, on the other hand, said that she liked the movement and activity of the techniques they were learning, and therefore Zach felt similarly. Warren, as usual, said very little, but there seemed to be an almost-smile playing around the corners of his mouth more often, and he was more willing to indulge his friends in their 'fits of dorkiness,' as he once put it. They made great progress over the two week vacation, and Josie said that she was quite proud of all of them. Steve began to make jokes about finding a larger house so that they could all just move in. For the most part, the teens responded to his bad jokes with rolled eyes.

By the end of the first week in January, school had begun again, and by the end of the second week things had fallen into a comfortable routine. It was no surprise to anyone in the school therefore, when Nikolas Larson approached a small group of sidekicks on Tuesday of the third week of January. What was surprising, however, to most of the school, at least, was the outcome of the confrontation.

"Hey, sidekicks! Don't you know better than to clutter up the hallways?"

Ethan glanced around, saw Larson approaching them, and said, "Idiot-alert."

"Huh?" Zach asked.

"Behind you," Magenta replied. "Larson."

"Aww man!" Zach groaned.

"Idiot-alert?" Layla asked curiously.

"Yeah. Apparently Magenta managed to call him an idiot to his face once," Ethan explained.

"Wow. I'm impressed," Layla said, smiling at the other girl.

"Hey, sidekicks! I'm talking to you!" Nikolas had gotten close enough to stand directly behind them.

"Did you hear something?" Zach asked, glancing around in an exaggerated manner.

"No. Why?" Layla asked.

"Hey, sidekicks! What are you, deaf?" Nikolas then made one of the biggest mistakes of his bullying career. He brought his hand down on Zach's shoulder. Larson had planned to spin his young victim around and grab the front of his shirt. What happened instead was that Zach grabbed his wrist and used it as a pivot point to neatly toss the upperclassman over his shoulder and on to the floor. The others had cleared out of the way and they all reformed a pace or two away from where they had been. Perhaps it was the fall, or perhaps it was merely the fact that Nikolas was entirely unused to being thwarted, but in any event, it took several long moments for him to climb to his feet.

It didn't particularly matter, though, because everyone had stopped walking to stare at him, so he was in no particular danger of getting stepped on, even though the lunch period was one of the highest traffic times in the school. Eventually, however, Larson managed to pick himself up, bush himself off, and make the same mistake a second time.

This time he reached toward Magenta's shoulder reasoning that since she was significantly smaller than Zach she would be unable to defend herself. He found a moment later that he was wrong. Once again, Nikolas Larson found himself face-up on the floor of the school hallway. Although his recovery time was not quite as long the second time, it still took awhile for him to get up. This was mostly because Magenta had managed to knock all the air entirely out of his lungs.

It is a known fact that when a human body falls from its own height, the potential for great injury exists. It was also a fact known by every student at Sky High and a few elsewhere that angering Warren Peace also created the potential for great injury. By the time Principal Powers arrived at the scene, Nikolas had fallen four times and the last time he found himself looking up into the face of Warren Peace. He and Will Stronghold had joined the group of sidekicks.

"Hey," Peace said. Nikolas blinked up at him. "You may recall that I told you to leave my friends alone," Warren commented. "They've told you to leave them alone, too. Maybe you ought to do it."

Nikolas shivered slightly though he tried not to show it. He was saved from making the obligatory and suitably tough response by the arrival of a member of the staff.

"Warren Peace, that is enough!" Principal Powers was suddenly standing next to him. "I thought I told you that I couldn't tolerate any more fighting in school from you!"

"He wasn't fighting, Principal Powers," Will inserted quickly.

"Oh no?" she raised one eyebrow.

"No," Will agreed. Warren shook his head and tried to look innocent. He didn't particularly succeed, but it was, after all, the thought that counted.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me what is going on here?"

"Nikolas fell," Layla replied calmly. "Warren was just helping him up," she looked significantly at her friend.

"Right," Warren replied and offered a hand to Larson.

"Really?" The principal looked and sounded disbelieving. "Well then I suppose I won't need to remind you, Warren, that if I catch you fighting in the halls again you will be in serious trouble. That goes for you, too, Nikolas." Powers peered sternly at both of them and then turned and strode away.

The moment she was gone the whispers started and Warren knew that by the end of the day everyone in the school would know exactly what had happened. It was practically guaranteed that no one would pick on his friends again, until they were out in the field, anyway.


	10. Round Two, the Consequences, and

Round Two, the Consequences, and a Decision

Warren's feeling of smug satisfaction lasted only until the end of the next school day. They were all crossing the lawn to climb onto the buses that were the only officially sanctioned ways off school grounds when disaster, in the form of Nikolas Larson, struck. "Hey, sidekick!" the burly junior shouted.

"You'd think we were the only sidekicks in the school," Zach commented to Magenta. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Just get on the bus, guys," Layla suggested. "They'll be leaving in a few moments, and then it won't matter anymore."

"Until tomorrow," Ethan pointed out. Layla shrugged.

"What's the matter?" Larson asked as he approached. "Little baby sidekicks want to run away?"

"I think they've told you to leave them alone," Will said.

"Shut up, Stronghold. I'm talking to them," Nikolas jerked his chin toward the cluster of hero support students.

"Talking to someone generally implies that they are responding," Warren inserted.

Larson grunted and ducked between the two friends. He managed to snag Layla's arm. She threw him neatly to the ground and Warren punched him as he came back up. Will glared for a moment, but nodded at Warren gratefully. He knew that he was angry enough on Layla's behalf to hit Larson with all his strength. "You're lucky he was the one who hit you and not me," Will growled.

"Leave us alone," Ethan said to his nemesis.

"Last call for the Maxville bus!" Ron Wilson, bus driver, was standing in the door of his bus and shouting.

The few students who had gathered in a loose ring scattered at this announcement and Zach, in a rare display of maturity said, "Come on, guys. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"Yeah, you might learn something," Magenta snarked good-naturedly. The others turned to follow him. They had made it only a few steps when Nikolas grabbed the back of Will's shirt.

"What are you, stupid?" Warren asked as he turned back.

"Stay out of it, Peace!"

"Not a chance," Warren growled.

Nikolas launched himself at Will and knocked him to the ground. Warren took one long step forward and grabbed Larson's shirt, twisted to get a firm grip in the fabric, and hauled the junior backward. Will came up swinging and barely caught Nikolas's jaw as he teleported with Warren.

They appeared some twenty feet above the ground and Larson immediately disappeared again, reappearing on the ground several feet away from where he had begun. Will barely batted an eye before he was in the air and catching Warren.

They had just landed when Principal Powers arrived on the scene. "Hold it right there, gentlemen!" she cried. She surveyed the teens standing before her and said, "Follow me."

She led them back into the school and to the detention room. "Take a seat, gentlemen. Your little display caused all three of you to miss the bus. Your parents have been called to come and get you."

She frowned at all of them before turning to Warren. "I believe I told you that if I caught you fighting again you would be in serious trouble."

"You said if you caught me fighting in the halls, Ms. Powers. I was clearly outside this time, and you didn't actually catch me fighting, you caught me falling." Warren spoke with deliberate calm and was rewarded with a faint glimmering of humor.

Powers refused to yield, however, and continued. "Nevertheless, you are going to find yourself facing consequences that you won't like this time. I am disappointed in all of you. Your parents will be here soon." With that she spun on her heel and left them behind. The three super-teens sat in mostly silence while they waited for their parents to come.

It was perhaps only half an hour, but it seemed much, much longer until the door to the detention room opened again to admit Principal Powers, Steve and Josie Stronghold, Angelina Peace, and a woman that Warren didn't recognize and assumed must be Larson's mother. She was very petite, blonde, and had an air of extreme reserve. All of the parents looked decidedly unhappy, but Mrs. Larson was the worst.

Then again, Warren mused, maybe she just didn't like being without her power. That was the most frustrating and unsettling aspect of the detention room in his opinion. The approach of his own mother made Warren tear his eyes away from the small, blonde woman and look up at Angelina.

He gave her a tiny quirk of a smile and knew that he was in trouble when she didn't respond in the slightest. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me what's going on, Warren?" she said in an even voice. It was less a question than her intonation made it sound, and Warren was just about to answer when another voice interrupted.

"Yes, what is going on? I would like to know that, too," the blonde woman spoke and her voice was as cold as her face had been.

She's got to be an ice-user, Warren mused.

"Mom, these are the kids who've been picking on me!" Nikolas interjected.

Warren swiveled his head to look at the teleporter in surprise and Will exclaimed. "We have not been picking on you," the younger Stronghold protested. "If anything you've been picking on us!"

"My son is not a bully," Mrs. Larson said.

"Yeah, tell that to my friends," Will muttered.

Josie put a hand on his shoulder and he subsided. "Principal Powers?" she said. "Did you have a particular reason for brining us here?"

"This is not the first time that any of these students have been caught fighting on school grounds. Fighting is clearly against school rules, as is any use of power outside of gym. Simply telling them this was clearly not enough to deter them, so I thought it was time to get parents involved."

Josie nodded. "Well then, perhaps we should have each of the boys tell us what happened."

"A good idea, Josie," Angelina said. Mrs. Larson nodded grudgingly.

"Nikolas," Powers said, "why don't you go first?"

"I was just trying to get on the bus when they jumped me! I hadn't done anything to them and all of a sudden they just started beating me up!"

"I see. Will?"

"Larson there has been picking on my friends for a long time. They finally stood up to him and asked him to stop and he didn't listen. When they left he tried to take it out on us."

"Are you saying that my son is a bully?" Mrs. Larson asked in a cold voice.

"I'm saying he has no problem picking fights with people when he thinks they can't defend themselves."

"You would claim that you cannot defend yourself?"

"Mrs. Larson, please," Principal Powers intervened.

"Warren, we haven't heard your side yet." Steve Stronghold was watching Warren closely.

"Well, it pretty much happened the way Will said. Nikolas Larson wasn't prepared to let it end when Layla and the others left, and he grabbed Will." Warren shrugged.

"So how does that involve you?" Powers inquired.

"Will is my best friend," Warren said and shrugged again, as if that statement explained everything. In a way, Steve reflected, it did.

"I am very disappointed in all three of you. Did it never occur to you to come and get a teacher?" Powers asked Will and Warren.

Neither of them replied and after a moment Mrs. Larson spoke. "I would like to take my son home now."

"Of course," Principal Powers sighed. "Ron will be waiting for you. I trust I won't find you gentlemen fighting again," her gaze lingered on Warren a moment. With that she opened the door of the detention room and allowed all of them to file out.

There was no conversation as the group walked out to the bus and climbed on. The Larson's manoeuvered their way to the front of the bus line and immediately went to the back, glaring at the others when it appeared that they would not have the back of the bus to themselves. As it happened, the Strongholds and the Peaces sat just across the aisle from each other.

When they were safely in flight, Josie said, "When I taught you kids I knew that there would be trouble. I assumed though that you would all be in trouble together."

"Why should the victims be punished?" Warren said.

"What victims?" his mother asked. "Your friends stood up for themselves, right? That means that they are no longer victims." Warren nodded, looking slightly pleased at that thought.

"What I don't understand is why you two didn't walk away," Steve said. "You don't think two on one might be a little unfair?"

Will and Warren exchanged glances. "We did try, Dad," Will replied. "We started to walk toward the bus, but he wouldn't let it go. Wouldn't let us go," he corrected himself. Steve nodded thoughtfully.

"Mrs. Peace, do you mind if I drop the others off first?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I've been meaning to have a chat with the Strongholds for a while now. If you don't mind," she looked over at Steve and Josie, "We'll just get off with them."

Josie raised an eyebrow for a moment but said, "Sure, you're more than welcome."

"Thank you," Angelina replied.

A moment later the bus slowed to its usual stop a few blocks away from the Stronghold residence. The five of them strolled off and to the house before the conversation re-started. "Can I get you anything?" Josie asked Angelina as they entered.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Why don't we go into the living room, then," Josie suggested.

They were all seated comfortably when Steve said, "So this kid grabbed you guys and started swinging?"

"Sort of. He grabbed me," Will said. "Warren just stayed behind."

"Guaranteed that Powers was already coming, and you hadn't even hit him yet," Warren inserted.

"You had hit him?" Steve asked.

Warren nodded. "After Layla dropped him. I was hoping he'd just stay down, but," he shrugged.

"So I'm guessing this was just an ordinary slugfest, then, and not a powered fight."

"Considering that other boy was still walking and talking?" Angelina asked with a slightly amused expression. "I'd say so."

"Actually, he did try to drop Warren from twenty feet in the air," Will said.

"Oh?" Josie asked.

"He's a teleporter," Will replied.

"Are you all right?" Angelina asked, turning to her son worriedly.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine. Will was kind enough to catch me."

Angelina sighed. "Does it seem odd to anyone else that we got called to the school because the boys were fighting but the reason they were fighting was almost wholly ignored?"

"A little," Josie frowned.

"Not really," Steve countered. "Sky High has always been blind where hero treatment of sidekicks is concerned."

The two women nodded and frowned even more deeply. After a moment, Josie shook her head and turned to Warren's mother. "You said you had wanted to come over and talk, Angelina," she said. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," Mrs. Peace replied. "I actually wanted to make sure it was okay with both of you that Warren is over here so often."

"Mo-om!" Warren groaned, but she silenced him with a hand on his knee, to which he responded with rolled eyes.

"Of course it's all right!" Josie said. "All of Will's friends are here just as often as Warren and in some cases more so. Your son is welcome anytime."

"I am glad to hear that. Not everyone has been accepting of Warren because of who his father is. It has worried me at times." She very briefly glanced at Steve, who had the good grace to flush slightly.

"Warren is always welcome, as are you," Josie replied.

"Thank you." Angelina rose. "It is getting a bit late, though, and I need to have a chat with my son. Thank you for having us over, Josie, Steve."

"Sure," Steve said as he and Josie rose too.

"As it happens, we also need to talk to our son," Josie smiled in a maternal way.

Angelina nodded and smiled back.

As soon as Warren and his mother had been safely shown out, it began. "Will, I thought the point of teaching your friends to defend themselves was so that they would defend themselves?" Josie asked.

"They did," Will assured her. She glared at him expectantly. "They did, Mom. Warren and I were defending ourselves. Well, except for when Warren punched Larson for touching Layla."

"Why would he do that?" Steve asked. "I thought Layla was your girlfriend."

"Yeah, she is, but if I had punched him, I might have hit him too hard." His parents blinked.

Finally, Josie shook her head. "Will, this is very serious. I don't want you fighting in school, and you've already gotten into two fights this year. Don't let it happen again."

"I won't," he said.

"Good. No X-Box for a week."

"And this time I know you already have one," Josie glanced sideways at her husband.

Will nodded and went up to his room.

Josie sighed. "I'm going to start fixing dinner," she said as she walked toward the kitchen.

Steve nodded absently and walked back into the living room. He collapsed onto the couch with a weary sigh. There were times when parenting was a wearying task. Even harder than being a super hero which usually involved just punching stuff. This afternoon had been a prime example.

When he first heard that they had to go to the school to pick Will up because he had been fighting, he had immediately assumed that he was borne out in believing that Warren was a bad influence. He had been wrong, though.

Sure the Peace kid was a bit-rough-and-tumble and had obviously been in trouble before, but he had stood by Will even though it meant getting in trouble again. He had defended Will even from himself. Surely that had to count for something?

In a moment of clarity he realized that getting Josie to teach the other kids some moves had been Warren's attempt to defend them, too. Steve felt like a jerk. What was worse, he had been a jerk. If Angelina Peace's inquiry hadn't been a request to stop treating her son like dirt then he didn't know what was.

With a sigh Steve acknowledged that he had been wrong about Warren Peace. He was clearly nothing like his father in essentials. It was time to stop treating him differently from his son's other friends. After all, Will had never truly disappointed him. Not even when he thought his son had no powers. Not even when his son got sent home for fighting. Steve nodded again and rose.

Maybe he could go 'help' Josie fix dinner. He was starving.

-

-

A/N: This is it, guys! The next chapter will be the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and special thanks to all of you who have reviewed.


	11. The Conclusion

Chapter 11—The Conclusion

It had been two weeks since what they had started referring to as 'The Incident'. Will had finally been allowed once again to have people over, so everyone had congregated around his newly restored X-box. They were playing the latest racing game and generally goofing off when Steve Stronghold appeared in Will's doorway looking serious. "Warren, can I speak to you a moment?" he asked.

Warren blinked twice in surprise but got up and followed Steve down the hall a little way. "What did you want, Mr. Stronghold?" Warren prompted after they had stood in silence for several moments.

"I wanted to say that I was wrong. I see now that you aren't a bad influence. In fact, Will is lucky to have a friend like you. I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"It happens," Warren shrugged.

"But it shouldn't. You have my sincerest apology."

"Thanks," Warren nodded.

They stood a few more moments before Steve smiled. "Go hang out."

Warren quirked a smile in response and went back to Will's room. He was unsurprised to find that they had paused the game and were trying to look like they weren't listening.

"So, what did my dad want?" Will asked too-casually.

"Oh, you know," Warren shrugged.

"No, we don't," Maj retorted. "Somebody was a little too quiet out there."

"Magenta!" Layla scolded.

"Oh, you mean you couldn't hear my private conversation?" Warren asked in an unwontedly teasing voice.

"No, we actually couldn't."

"Yeah, so could you, like, spill already, man?" Zach asked.

"Actually, I think I just got your old man's stamp of approval," Warren said looking over at Will.

"Really?" Layla squeaked.

"Yes, really."

"Awesome!" Will exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean our plan worked?" Zach asked in a shocked voice.

Magenta immediately elbowed him and Ethan turned to glare at him. Layla and Will began trading significant glances again, mostly as an excuse not to meet Warren's eyes.

"What plan?" he asked. He was met with silence. "What plan?" This time it was a demand.

"Well, you see, we sort of…" Will stammered.

"We just wanted to help you," Layla tried to explain.

"We didn't like the way my Dad was treating you, so we thought…"

"Thought what?" Warren asked in a loud voice.

"That maybe we could help him see that you were better than he was giving you credit for," Layla explained.

Steve had gotten no farther than the second step when he heard raised voices. All right, so he had lingered a moment after dismissing Warren. Right now he was half-wishing that he had lingered a bit longer. "What's up kids?" he asked as he appeared in the doorway trying to look casual.

"I guess you didn't know either, huh?" Warren commented.

"Didn't know what?"

"About their 'plan'." Warren gestured at the other super-teens in frustration.

"What plan?" Steve stared at them, his face settling into stern lines.

"Um, I'd just like to take this moment to remind you that you promised me I wouldn't get pounded by the Commander," Zach interjected, looking beseechingly at Layla.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked more insistently. His face was turning red.

"We just wanted to make you see that Warren wasn't a bad kid," "Or his father," Will finished for Layla.

"I told you guys to stay out of it!" Warren hissed.

"So you manipulated me?" Steve shouted at the same time.

"Hey! It's not like our plan actually worked! Can you both just calm down?" Magenta bravely asked.

"Calm down?" the Commander roared. "You manipulated me!"

"Actually, we didn't. We never really got beyond the planning stages." Ethan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose nervously.

"I told you to stay out of it!" Warren hissed again. "I told you I didn't care!" he glared fiercely at Will.

"Well maybe I did!" Will fired back.

"Why? It had nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing? Excuse me? Oh, no, it's only my father and my best friend. Clearly it's completely separate from me!"

"What is going on here?" Josie entered and looked around the room confusedly.

Steve threw his hands in the air. "I suppose next they'll tell me that you knew about this little plot of theirs," he said exasperatedly.

"The one to convince you that Warren wasn't his father?" Josie asked.

"For Pete's sake! Did everyone know but me?"

"As you'll recall, I've already pointed out that I had no idea," Warren fumed. "In fact, if I had known, it wouldn't have happened."

"You know, your father always tried to claim that he didn't know anything, too. What is that, like a family trait?"

"I wouldn't know," Warren replied stiffly. "Someone tossed him in jail before I got a real chance to know him."

"Only because he tried to burn down half the city and enslave the other half!"

"OKAY!" Magenta bellowed. "That's enough!"

"Yes, it is _quite_ enough," Josie agreed glaring at her husband.

"Both of you need to calm down. Neither of you knew anything about it. We did. Maybe we shouldn't have meddled, but what's done is done, and it was with the best of intentions," Will said.

"You two have already decided to get along once today, I'm sure you can do it again," Layla said.

"What makes you think we'd want to?" Warren asked defiantly as Steve nodded in agreement.

"Because if you don't we'll have to go with Zach's plan," Layla said sweetly.

"What's that?" Will asked, nose and brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Well, it involved an evil giant robot," Zach offered.

"And if that doesn't work, we could always just lock them in the detention room together," Ethan suggested.

The gentlemen in question bristled. "I don't think that will be necessary," Josie soothed. "After all, as Layla pointed out, you had already made the decision to tolerate each other. The reasons why you made that decision are still valid, right?"

No one spoke.

"Right?" Desperation crept into Josie's tone.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Steve said. "I was impressed by the way you looked out for your friends," he offered to Warren in a low, embarrassed voice.

"I kind of admired how you tried to look out for Will's best interests," Warren replied through the curtain of his hair.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Zach said. He quailed under the twin glares that Warren and Steve leveled at him.

"So, all is forgiven?" Layla asked hesitantly. Warren and Steve shared a brief glance before nodding.

"Well, I guess this makes it fairly obvious that you guys won't be going into the villainy field." Warren said with a philosophical air. "I mean, you couldn't even carry out a simple, under-handed plot. Unless you meant to get jumped by Larson?" Warren raised an eyebrow. The others couldn't help laughing.

Fin

-

-

-

A/N: Well, that was it! The last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank yous to everyone who has reviewed. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Until next time, cheers! MQW


End file.
